Noting Displacement
by De Ore Leonis
Summary: Jet is irritated by the proud kid who holds himself like noble, but at the same time he is smart enough to recognise a potential ally and maybe even something else. He certainly looks forward to breaking through that cold detachment.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar

**Warning:** Rated for a reason, contains explicit male/male scenes

**Noting Displacement**

_Chapter 1_

Jet sat alone on a crate and watched. He had become quite good at watching during his time in the forest. One could even call him an expert. There were times when noticing the difference between distress calls of various animals could tell you what sort of predator was ranging. Other times how a leaf was bruised or a telltale wisp of smoke were as good as shouting to mark the presence of… enemies.

The most important thing to recognise, however, was what belonged and what didn't. Often the thing that didn't belong was a danger and dangers had to be neutralised. Then again, Jet knew that he didn't really belong. The only place he had ever really fit in was the forest.

The object of his scrutiny was someone who clearly didn't belong either. The pale skin marked him as someone who had worked inside. The calluses on the hands were not the sort you got from farming or smithing. In fact, they could almost mirror the ones on Jet's hands that he had earned from his swords.

Obviously there was his scar, but Jet didn't pay much attention to it. The war had left many wounded people in its wake. Some crippled, some maimed or scarred. Jet wasn't interested in physical scars. To him, they didn't _mean_ anything.

The real distinguishing mark came through in an intangible way. The kid's manner was… astounding. The level of pride, the tilt of the head, the defiant flash in the golden eyes. He was obviously a noble – had been – a noble, Jet corrected. It was hard to remember that considering the disdain that seemed to be a permanent part of the teen's demeanour. But now he was a refugee like the rest of them.

Jet's lip curled into a snarl. The little noble brat should realise that he wasn't in his villa anymore and that he was in the same stupid situation as the rest of them. There was something about him that grated on Jet's nerves.

The second part of the puzzle was the kid's… relative? The man had an air of self confidence that certainly supported the theory. But at the same time he seemed so positive at times, that it was hard to reconcile his personality with that of the teen. He seemed to move through the world as if everything was at its best. He did not act like a displaced noble at all.

Also the way the teen interacted with him was familiar but a little disrespectful. Perhaps he wasn't a relative but a worker from the teen's household, someone who had looked after a few generations of the kid's family. That fit. But there was still something in the utter confidence he displayed… Jet shook is head. He didn't really care about the older one. He wasn't important for his purposes.

He had just witnessed the kid's outburst about the food and conditions and he saw an opening to discover a little more and maybe even find an ally. However he wasn't just interested in the kid as an ally. There was something appealing about the way held himself and Jet wanted to see if the other might be interested in something that was a little more than friendship.

The kid was leaning on the railing of the ship and the older guy had walked off. It was perfect. Jet ambled over to his target and tried to strike up a conversation.

"Hi there, I couldn't help noticing your comment..."

Jet trailed off in shock as he realised that he had completely missed an extremely important part of his observation. He had missed the anger. It was radiating off the kid in waves. He wondered how he had missed it before. Maybe he was too preoccupied with his own annoyance, or maybe the kid was better at masking himself than Jet had given him credit for.

Either way, it was tightly reined, but it was deep and bitter. It certainly wasn't the petulant sulking of a displaced noble. Jet approached carefully, the same way he would approach a frenzied animal.

_Easy there, it's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you._ He felt himself thinking. Although the kid didn't have any claws or fangs like a real animal, he exuded a feel of being armed, even though Jet couldn't see any weapons.

"Rough time, huh?"

The teen let out a bitter scoff that may have been intended as laughter.

Not one to be discouraged, Jet continued. "I'm Jet."

There was a long pause and Jet began to wonder if he was being ignored. He did _not_ like being ignored. But finally the answer came. "Li."

"Not much one for talking, are you, Li?"

Ironic silence greeted this comment.

"As I was saying, I couldn't help but notice your comment about the food. You'll find that the captain, and to lesser extent the crew, eat much better than us because refugees can't do anything about it. We're 'helpless'."

More stony silence greeted this pronouncement, but he noticed how Li's mouth tightened at the word helpless.

"Then again, you and me aren't really like the rest of the refugees, are we?"

Li tensed up immediately.

"What I mean, is that we're not helpless."

Li relaxed minutely.

"What do you propose?" Li rasped.

Jet smiled inwardly, knowing that he had just hooked a potential ally. He leaned against the rail the same way that Li was.

"Well," Jet began, removing his grass stalk. "I'm not really sure what I want from you yet."

"You want something from me? _And_ you're telling me that in advance?"

"I wouldn't insult your intelligence by lying to you." He grinned inwardly when he saw the appreciation in Li's eyes at the compliment. He was clearly starved for praise, and to Jet, his reaction was clearer than footprints.

"Besides, you look like the sort of person who would appreciate knowing where they stand."

Li nodded.

"Good. Here's my plan."

(-)

It was simple in the end. With the remnants of his gang and Li's help, stealing the food was easy. Jet found himself distracted several times during the mission. He caught himself watching the way Li moved and the grace with which he wielded his twin swords.

He was paying more attention to Li than to distributing the food, or even eating his own share, but his friends covered for him. It didn't matter anyway because he doubted that Li would notice his interest unless he did something.

After eating, he asked Li if he wanted to walk about on deck for a while. The others gave him knowing looks which he pointedly ignored. Li was oblivious. Jet sighed inwardly. This was not going to be easy.

Jet subtly directed their path to a more secluded area of the ship and leaned against the rails to watch the sea. Li joined him without a moments pause. Jet turned to his target and let his hand brush against Li's. Li turned to face him with a bemused look.

Jet braced himself, removed his grass stalk and leaned in. Something must of shown in his eyes because Li pulled right back with widened eyes. "What are you doing?"

Jet just grinned. "You really don't know?"

"Of course I know. It was rhetorical. Why wouldn't I know?" Li asserted defensively.

Jet suppressed a laugh and shook his head. "Was that last question rhetorical too?"

Li blushed and Jet found it quite cute and a little arousing.

"Well if you know what I'm doing, then do you mind?" Jet continued.

"I…I…"

Jet decided to end Li's painful attempt to come up with a coherent answer by capturing his lips.

Li uttered a noise that was half shock and half a moan. Li hands slipped between their bodies in an effort to push Jet away. Jet released his target and let him back away a few steps. He felt like he was back in the forest hunting. He liked the feeling.

"What was that about!" Li demanded. He was panting a little.

"Well I found you attractive and wondered what you tasted like." Jet made a show of licking his lips. "Hmm, spicy."

Li was struck speechless. He gave Jet a look of pure disbelief.

"Oh, come on, Li. I'm not that bad a kisser, am I?" Jet coaxed.

"I…I suppose not…I wouldn't really…I mean, what gives you the right to do that!"

Jet sighed and ran a hand through his unruly hair. "Okay, I'll admit that wasn't fair of me, but I find that it's easier to ask forgiveness than permission. After all, I recon that this was probably less awkward than trying to confront you indirectly. As I said before: you strike me as someone who likes to know where they stand."

Li glared at Jet for a moment longer before giving the slightest, most grudging nod. To Jet, that was about a clear a signal as he was ever going to receive.

He stalked up to Li again and this time grabbed his wiry hips before bringing him in close for a kiss. Li's hands came up defensively again, but after a few moments of Jet's persuasive lips against his own, he gingerly placed them on the other boy's shoulders. Jet's lips curved into a smile.

If Jet was honest, Li wasn't much of a kisser, but considering how painfully obvious his lack of experience was, it was understandable. In a way, it was sort of endearing. Jet looked forward to teaching Li a thing or two.

Li's breathing was getting heavier and the hands on Jet's shoulders had tightened. Breaking down Li's proud detachment was so satisfying. A part of Jet's mind couldn't help thinking of this like a fight. Li seemed almost incapable of doing anything without a certain level of aggression.

When he let himself brush against Li a little lower he was rewarded with a gasp. Jet pulled back slightly. "Maybe we should find somewhere even more private than this."

Li looked down and bit his lip. Jet let him come to his own decision. If what he had felt only seconds earlier was any indication, then the choice only had one viable outcome.

Li's eyes flicked back up to his. They contained a proud defiance. "Yes. We will seek somewhere more private." There was no trace of doubt or uncertainty in Li's voice now. Jet could see the noble in him again and it grated against him just as much as it excited him. He felt himself break out into a feral grin as he grabbed Li's arm to direct him below deck and nearly choked when Li yanked out of his grip and took the lead.

Jet consoled himself that the haughtiness wouldn't last once things got a little more… intimate.

The area below the deck was deserted at this time and there were plenty of secluded spaces for a couple of youths to utilise. Li was in the lead and had disregarded a fundamental rule. Never turn your back on someone who might push you up against a wall.

Jet did precisely that as soon as they were in a reasonably isolated locale. Without giving Li a chance to get his balance back he began to place kisses down his neck and let his hands wander underneath his top.

"What are you doing!" came the familiar demand.

"Are we back to that again?" Jet mocked. "I was under the impression that you were enjoying this."

"But-"

Jet cut him off by sliding a hand up his thigh and grasping him through his clothes. The rest of Li's protest was lost in a moan.

"I mean, it's not as if you know exactly what you're doing, right?" Jet murmured in Li's ear and started to rub him. "Just let me take over and then next time you will know what you're doing."

A whimper escaped Li's lips and Jet grinned. There was a barely whispered 'okay' from his target. Jet could tell how much even that tiny little concession cost the pale teen.

"Alright then." Jet pressed against Li's back and began to grind into him a little. He uttered his own moan when Li pushed back against him. The damn kid was still trying to control things, even now.

Jet pulled down Li's pants. There was a hint of indignation from the teen in front of him, but it was resolved by the feeling of skin on skin. No amount of indignation could win against the way Jet had started stroking his target.

Jet sucked on a couple of fingers and let one slide between Li's legs. He didn't push in, but waited to gauge the other's response. He instantly stiffened.

"Do you mind if I take this a little further? I'd understand if you're nervous."

The nervous comment hit its mark. Li spread his legs a little further. "Not at all. Go ahead."

The stubborn teen seemed like he was issuing a challenge. Jet just shook his head in amazement and let one of his fingers slide in.

"Relax," he murmured although he had his doubts that Li was even capable of relaxing. Well, at least he seemed to be trying.

Jet pushed in another finger and went in a little deeper. He knew something that would help relax Li. The next moment Li uttered a low moan and his hands clenched against the sheer surface of the wall. Jet grinned as Li bucked back. Jet drew it out under the pretence of stretching the other, but it was mainly about keeping him on edge. His patience was rewarded was a rather impatient 'hurry up' from Li, who was now squirming.

Jet removed his fingers and held his target's hips in place so that he could slowly slide in. Li didn't utter a single sound of protest, but his breath was hissing through his teeth. His control annoyed Jet who, after a moment of adjustment, sought to snap it.

He pulled out slightly and then thrust back in. He angled himself carefully and had passable aim despite the fact that Li was no help at all. He kept trying to fight it like a battle instead of working with him. It was a combination of inexperience and sheer obstinacy.

Jet used a free hand to stroke Li as he continued to thrust. With some whispered encouragements in Li's ear, he finally achieved his goal and broke through his target's composure. Li was moaning deeply and he threw his head back against Jet's shoulder as he spilled into his hand. For such a repressed noble, he certainly looked good when he was satisfied.

A few thrusts later sent Jet over the edge and he muffled his cry against Li's shoulder. When he withdrew he quickly found a crate to sit on. He did not want his legs to give out right in front of Li. The pale teen managed to get his pants on before he half sat, half collapsed, next to Jet.

Jet found himself absurdly happy when Li laid his head against his knee. That feeling was diluted a little when Li spoke. "Okay. Now I know what I'm doing, so next time I take the lead."

Jet scowled. _We'll see about that_, he thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar

**Warning:** Rated for a reason, contains explicit male/male scenes

**Noting Displacement**

_Chapter 2_

Jet lay on his back in the cramped sleeping quarters, surround by his friends and other refugees. He thought about Li. He noticed that he had been doing a lot of that lately. There hadn't been much of an opportunity for privacy and Jet had had to settle for a few covert kisses.

On the plus side, Li had been making good progress on that front. The kid seemed determined to become good. He threw himself into the learning process with a single minded ferocity that Jet had found surprising. Then again, anything he did was either a battle or a challenge. Li didn't seem to have any concept of relaxing or even just letting go.

Jet grinned. Unless he was involved. Li seemed to have a weakness for him and even if Jet couldn't get the stubborn kid to the point of serenity, he could still break through that perpetually tense demeanour and even win the battle. Great, now he was thinking like Li. It wasn't a battle. Well… maybe it was just a bit, but not everything in life had to be a brawl.

Jet knew that you could only fight for so long without support. That's why he was so close with his group. Sure, life was a daily struggle for survival, but if you didn't wind down and laugh, you'd end up snapping and doing something _really_ crazy. Not that that had ever happened to Jet, it was just something that he had noticed about others.

He got to his feet as quietly as possible. No one so much as shifted in their sleep as Jet made his way to the door. Only when he had placed his hand on the wood that he heard a sleepy enquiry from Smellerbee.

"I'm just going out for some fresh air," he whispered. His excuse was entirely plausible, considering the cramped unpleasant conditions, but it wasn't enough to convince Smellerbee.

"Fresh air, right. Just say hi to 'fresh air' for me too," she smirked.

"Yeah, whatever," Jet pouted.

How did she do that? She was one of the few people who could hear him when he was trying to be quiet. Not only that, but she could see right through his excuses. Jet knew that he was light on his feet and he also knew that he was usually hard to read. Rather than annoyance, he felt a spark of pride for her. Well, some annoyance, but come on!

Jet crept up on deck and his eyes roved around in search of his target. A grin twitched around the edges of his lips. As expected, Li was at the rail rather than sleeping.

Jet padded over and took a place beside him. Li didn't even twitch. Like Smellerbee, he was on the list of people Jet couldn't sneak up on. At least he understood it in Li. The kid was so tense that he probably expected someone to sneak up on him every second of his life.

Jet let the sea fill his field of vision. He knew that Li was slightly more relaxed when he wasn't being watched.

"Couldn't sleep?" Jet began by way of conversation.

"Didn't want to," Li replied.

"Of course, Spirits forbid that you _couldn't_ do something," Jet mocked.

Li snorted.

"Bad dreams then?" Jet asked with sudden sincerity. He knew the feeling.

"Something like that."

Jet nodded. The silence stretched, but it was comfortable. Out of the corner of his eye, Jet watched Li's face for some clue as to what was going through his head. It also gave him an excellent excuse to stare at him.

Jet cursed the clouds. It would have been nice to see what moonlight did to Li's already pale skin. Of course the whole pale thing was just a reminder of the kid's noble background, but it was still nice to look at.

Jet turned his gaze back to the sea and brooded. He didn't like this mixed opinion thing. He was used to things being clear cut in his mind. There was right and wrong, good and evil, kill or be killed. He wasn't used to having divergent opinions about the one thing.

"What about you?" Li asked.

Jet was snapped out of his musings. "I didn't want to sleep either. That, and I knew that I would find you out here."

"Am I that predictable?"

"More predictable than sunrise, which is when you get up, if you sleep at all," Jet returned.

Li tensed at that and Jet wondered if he was offended. When Jet offered no further elaboration, Li's muscles gradually began to loosen.

"Alright then," he finally retorted. "If I'm so predictable, what am I going to do now?"

Jet sighed to himself. Sometimes it was almost too easy. He made a great show of considering his answer while Li smirked at him.

"Well," Jet began as he removed his customary grass stalk. "I think that you're going to let me kiss you."

Before Li could utter some scathing retort, Jet leaned over and seized Li's lips. He deepened the kiss by increments as Li warmed to his touch. Even with his growing experience, Li was far from immune to Jet's advances.

Just when Li had really started to get into things, Jet pulled back.

"Yep, seems that I was right and you are predictable."

Li flushed. "You bastard," he muttered without much conviction. Jet honestly couldn't if Li was more upset by Jet's withdrawal or the fact that he had been right.

"That's not very nice, and here I was going to suggest, that while everyone's sleeping, we find somewhere a little more intimate."

Li's flush became one that had nothing to do with irritation. He looked at the planks at his feet for a moment. Jet grinned.

Then Li seemed to remember himself and met Jet's gaze with his own.

"Sure. I've wanted to do that for some time now."

From the smug tones in the other's voice, Jet could tell precisely what Li intended. But he was not going to let happen, at least not without a fight. Great. He was still thinking like Li.

"Alright then, lead the way," Jet announced.

A scowl flashed across Li's face. "Oh no, I'm going to walk right beside you this time."

Jet nearly laughed, but decided it was best not to provoke his target.

"Suit yourself," he shrugged. Jet took the lead, but he was careful to keep Li in his line of sight.

They made their way below deck, away from the sleeping quarters. The darkness was almost complete, but there was the odd glow from covered lanterns and for Jet's forest trained eyes it was more than enough. He grinned in the dark when he heard a sharp whack and a muttered curse from Li. Obviously the kid was used to more light. For Jet it was perfect. There was no way that he'd lose the upper hand tonight.

Eventually they discovered a deserted alcove that contained some of the ship's rope and scraps of cloth and sacks. Jet considered it for a moment and decided that it'd do. He wasn't keen on the prospect of standing the whole time and would prefer things to be a little more leisurely. Leisurely was another of those concepts that he doubted Li had any understanding of. Then again, Jet was a more than willing teacher.

"Here, sit down," Jet directed.

"Why don't _you_ sit down?" Jet could almost see Li's glare in the half light.

Jet made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat. "Because I wanna show you something."

Li didn't move.

"I swear you'll enjoy it," Jet coaxed.

Jet could almost sense the scepticism. He had just begun to wonder how to phrase it as a convincing challenge when Li sat.

Jet knelt down in front of his target. He reconsidered asking Li to sit and wondered if he could convince the kid to lie down. Jet had been aiming for a more lounging position, but Li was sitting straight-backed against the wall with his legs crossed and his hands in his lap.

Jet knew that requests for a more relaxed pose or getting Li to spread his legs at this point was an exercise in futility. So instead, he simply trapped Li's hands with one of his own and began kissing the stubborn kid.

Li tried to wrestle his hands out of Jet's grip but stopped suddenly and tensed. Jet figured his hands had brushed somewhere he hadn't intended and his lips curved into a grin against Li's.

"Come on, lie back a little, relax," Jet murmured.

Li uttered a small whine and the noise sent ripples of pleasure down Jet's spine. He had never heard Li make such a wanting noise before. Eventually, half coaxing, half shoving, Jet managed to get Li into a position that resembled repose. Jet did not understand how someone so graceful and fluid with his swords could be so awkward and rigid.

He shook his head and moved onto more important matters. He fiddled with the ties on Li's pants. Not to be outdone, Li began tugging on Jet's shirt. It was annoying, but it increased Jet's arousal nonetheless. Besides, it wasn't like the kid could deal with his armour _and_ shirt in the time it took him to finish with Li's pants.

Naturally Jet won and soon had Li's pants pulled down around his knees. Li had given up on Jet's shirt by that time. Jet leaned down and let his breath ghost across Li's erection.

As expected this produced a delightful shiver in his target.

"Jet –" came a whisper that only held a little indignation.

Jet ran his tongue up the underside to stifle any protest. Li shuddered again and Jet couldn't help grinning. He took Li in his mouth and worked him with his tongue. Li's fingers twined in his hair, but he wisely refrained from trying to direct anything. It wasn't as if he knew what he was doing anyway.

For once Jet was pleased by Li's unflappable control. It meant that he kept himself rock still even though Jet could feel the muscles of Li's hip and thigh humming with tension beneath his hands. The stillness made things a lot easier for Jet and he licked and sucked and eventually took Li right down his throat.

That caused Li to cry out and his head hit the wooden wall behind him with an audible thump. Jet would have grinned if he could, but opted for just going harder. Li spilled into his mouth and down his throat a few moments later. It didn't bother Jet in the slightest, considering what it was doing to Li's composure. The noises the kid was making and the way his body flexed beneath Jet's hands was just amazing.

Finally Jet drew back, panting.

Li watched him through half hooded eyes. After a while he broke the silence.

"I guess you were right. Again. For now," Li finally murmured. He shifted upward until he was sitting more stiffly. "I want to try that," he asserted.

Jet raised an eyebrow, but the gesture was probably lost to Li in the poor light. "Really?" he questioned instead.

"Yes." There was that complete conviction again.

"Can I ask why?"

"You can, and maybe I'll tell you after."

Now Jet was really intrigued. He could not work out Li's angle so he settled for a shrug and lay back among the ropes and cloth.

Li fumbled with Jet's pants but managed to pull them down pretty quick. Jet found himself tensing at the feel of Li's breath across his arousal. Li ran a finger up him before giving him an experimental lick. Jet uttered a soft moan and it seemed to encourage the kid. Li tried it again. Jet's breath was getting heavier and stopped altogether when Li's lips closed around him.

Spirits, but the kid had a hot mouth! Jet meant that literally. It was really warm. Another moan escaped his throat as Li began experimenting. The kid was clearly trying to repeat the motions, but he had a certain level of intuition that Jet hadn't expected.

"Mmm. That's it, like that. Yeah." Groan. Jet let his reactions spill out uninhibited. He had no need of Li's obsessive level of control for this and wanted to encourage the kid. Funnily enough, Li was a much quicker learner with this compared to his kissing.

Li's tongue felt amazing. He did not attempt to use his throat, but Jet figured that that was probably a smart move. Besides, he wasn't going to last much longer with Li's tongue moving against him and his unruly hair tickling Jet's inner thigh.

Jet tried to speak and tap Li on the head to warn him, but the stubborn kid simply sucked harder. It was clearly a challenge now. Jet finished with a groan. Li managed to swallow quite a bit for his first time, but obviously spilt some.

Li's eyes were almost glowing when he looked up at Jet. Jet had to swallow; his throat had suddenly gone dry. Li looked enticing and his gaze contained a pleasantly fierce quality.

Jet swiped his finger across Li's chin and then brought to his own lips. Li eyes followed the movement with quiet intensity and then licked his own lips. Jet nearly moaned again.

After a moment Li leaned back and Jet found it slightly easier to breath.

"So," Jet began. "Are going to tell me why, now?"

Li gave him an appraising look. "Simple really. I felt completely out of control when you did it to me and I wanted to see if I could do the same to you." He tilted his head to one side. "I like the effect it has on you."

Jet gave him an incredulous look. He should have seen it coming but… wow. There was just no middle ground with Li. You were either in control or in someone else's control.

"Thanks, I guess." Jet responded.

Li smirked. "My pleasure."

"Think you'll be able to sleep now? Sorry– _want_ to sleep now?" Jet amended.

Li gave him a lazy smile. "I think so. Either way I'm sure that I'll have pleasant dreams."

Jet didn't know whether to be pleased or not with that statement. Everything was so infuriatingly complex with Li.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar

**Warning:** Rated for a reason, contains explicit male/male scenes

**Noting Displacement**

_Chapter 3_

Jet was feeling pretty happy about things. He was going to start a new life in Bah Sing Se, for one. He was also pretty happy about having Li around. His ultimate, long range sort of plan (not including wiping out every remanent of the Fire Nation) was integrating Li into his group. This might not seem like a long range plan, but with Li's ridiculous stubbornness, it was probably going to be a harder task than the one involving the Fire Nation.

Of course, Jet would work on his goal with grim determination until he had achieved it. There was more than Li's stubbornness standing in the way though. The kid was really closed off. It wasn't just the usual sullen act; he never said anything about himself or his past. Jet was okay with wanting to keep things quiet. There were some things that only his group knew and even then were hazy on the details.

But once again Jet was struck by the difficulty Li would face with only an elderly relative to confide in. Jet was struggling between two alternatives. Part of him wanted Li to know that he wasn't going to pry and that he accepted a person's right to hide their past. A more insistent part of Jet wanted to get through to Li. It was one thing to be sketchy on past detail, but if Jet was going to achieve his goal in recruiting Li then he had to know more about the elusive and stubborn teen. Just knowing where he liked to be touched was probably not going to be enough. Probably.

In the end, the desire for more information won over. While it was primarily a practical choice, Jet couldn't deny that he enjoyed the notion of poking at Li to see what would happen. On a trip like this, you had to take your amusement wherever you could find it.

(-)

Jet found Li at the railing of the ship, hiding behind the cabins. It was a clear night and they basically had the deck to themselves.

As Jet approached Li hailed him without turning around.

"Hello, Jet." Jet was rather taken aback the familiar tone, but he tried not to let it throw him.

"Hi. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"Alright, but _what_ are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Uh huh." Jet thought for a moment before resorting to a new tactic.

"What are you thinking about?"

This time a shrug. Jet waited.

"The conditions, Ba Sing Se, the sea. Nothing of any real consequence. Oh, and you."

Jet blinked. "Me?" he repeated unthinkingly. "Wait, 'nothing of any real consequence'?"

"Yes. Nothing of real consequence, and you."

"So separate categories, then?"

"Obviously."

Jet ground the end of his grass stalk between teeth.

"Alright, I'll let that one go for the moment. What have you been thinking about me?"

Another shrug. This time he nearly bit clean through the stem. He waited impatiently. Li turned to look at him. The bastard was grinning.

"Am I really annoying you that much?" he asked.

"Not at all, but if you don't tell me what you were thinking about I will push you over the edge of the rails."

Li gave a rasping laugh and Jet couldn't help but grin. He didn't think that he'd heard the kid laugh before. The most he usually hoped for was a smile, and they were usually grim. It was a shame that the cause of his amusement was his own capacity for being irritating.

"Alright, if you _must_ know, I was thinking about the best way to seduce you properly. I thought I might try with that thing you showed me last time."

Li's gaze flicked down to Jet's pants and he nearly swallowed his grass stalk. Li took a step closer and Jet had to stop himself taking an involuntary step back. This was ridiculous! Li did not take him by surprise. It was probably because the kid wasn't being cunning, he was just being obvious. Very, extremely, ridiculously obvious.

"Ah…"

"So what are _you_ feeling now?" Li asked with a smirk.

Very, very aroused. "Fine," Jet managed to mumble. "Maybe– maybe we should find somewhere a little more private?" That would give him time to think and get the upper hand back.

"Oh, no. I've chosen this spot because all we have to do is take a few steps back and we have all the privacy we need, at least at this hour."

Jet automatically looked behind him and found that there was indeed a sort of natural alcove caused by the curve of the cabins. There was even a bunch of nets and ropes if they wanted to stretch out. Li really had been learning, although Jet didn't remember teaching him how to use the terrain to his advantage.

"Mmph?" Jet exclaimed, rather muffled, as Li's lips descended on his while he was preoccupied by his musings. Li still kissed aggressively, but Jet couldn't help his mind entertaining the possibility of Li using his mouth for other things… Spirits! What was he thinking? He was the expert at one thing leading to another and if he didn't put a stop to this right now and catch his breath, he knew that Li would finally be able to achieve his goal.

It wasn't that Jet minded the prospect of Li having a turn on top. Jet was no coward. Even the possibility that a novice could cause him pain didn't worry him. No, this was about the principle of the matter. Li had been a noble. That much was obvious despite his opaque past and Jet was not going to reinforce Li's notions of being the leader.

As Jet had been contemplating this, Li had somehow backed him into the little alcove and was in the process of tugging down Jet's pants. Seeing Li on his knees with that hard, determined look in his eyes completely undid his resolve. Surely there was no harm in letting Li go about things? Jet could stop him whenever he wanted to. He was in control, no problem.

Jet let his head fall back against the wall and uttered a throaty moan as Li's hot breath whispered against suddenly sensitive skin. Jet let his hand twine through Li's dishevelled hair, although only as something solid to hold onto. He wasn't about to try and direct anything. He whimpered slightly as Li's tongue left burning trails against his skin. The kid was definitely a fast learner in this area. Then suddenly Jet felt Li's lips close over him completely and he hissed in pleasure. It was a cool night, but Li's mouth was almost too hot.

Jet's legs began to shake with strain as Li continued to work him. Before he even knew what was happening, Li had coaxed him to slide down the wall so that his legs would be relieved of the duty. Then Li pulled back and Jet nearly whimpered. Li started stroking the inside of his thigh and Jet couldn't help but shift closer to that tempting hand.

"Do you mind if I take this a little further? I'd understand if you're nervous," Li smirked.

Jet stared at Li in utter disbelief. The kid had the sheer audacity to use Jet's own tactics, his exact words against him. It was pretty stupid because Jet was not one to fall for silly challenges. He didn't have anything to prove.

"Of course I'm not nervous," Jet sniffed. The fact that he wasn't nervous had nothing to do with a sense of challenge. It was just a statement of fact.

"That's good," Li murmured and removed his hand to bring it to his mouth. Jet was surprised and more than a little aroused to see the way Li let his tongue lick over his fingers. Jet's own mouth was quite dry after that little performance.

He stretched out on his front as Li started to probe at him and eventually slid a finger in. Jet relaxed easily. He was used to putting his faith in others and had long ago realised that you couldn't do everything by yourself. Although he didn't trust Li in the way he trusted his close friends, he certainly trusted him enough for this.

Jet was also used to teamwork and accommodating others in any given situation. By the surprised look on Li's face, Jet was willing to wager that the kid hadn't thought that it would be this straightforward and relaxed. He raised his hips to buck back and heard a stifled groan from Li. In the darkness, Jet grinned. This might be fun.

Li added another digit and did his best to stretch Jet out. Jet offered little pieces of advice whenever he had enough breath. Li quietly accepted the instruction, with surprising grace. Then by pure chance, or perhaps design (although Jet doubted the later), Li managed to hit the right spot and Jet arched and moaned.

"Mmm, do that again," he purred. He heard Li swallow before he repeated the action.

"Are you ready?" Li asked hesitantly.

Jet nodded and felt Li position himself. Here was where things had the potential to go badly. Jet allowed himself to relax as Li pushed into him. The kid's obsessive control was useful. There was the sound of his breath hissing between clenched teeth as he moved deeper, fraction, by fraction. He was being so very careful. In fact, the pace was grating on Jet's nerves. He pushed back and heard Li's cry mingle with his own.

Jet groaned heavily into his forearm while Li made an odd choking noise behind him.

"It's alright, Li, you did good. Go ahead," Jet assured.

Li paused for the barest instant before withdrawing slightly and then thrusting.

Jet was impressed. Li's slow measured movements lasted for quite a few seconds before his body overrode him and he started to move faster. The change of pace was welcome. Li had pretty good aim for a novice and Jet easily complemented the thrusts with his own movements. It amused Jet to no end that even though Li was trying to take the lead, Jet felt that he was directing things. He knew what he wanted and he knew how to obtain it. He bucked back carefully a few times, anticipating the other's movements until he felt the waves of pleasure reach a peak. Jet moaned as he came and he felt Li bite into his shoulder and stifle a cry. He knew Li wouldn't be able to hold out when he clenched.

Amid the nets and panting heavily, the two teens stretched out. Li watched Jet with glazed eyes and Jet just grinned.

"Not so bad for your first time. You have pretty good control," Jet commented.

"You're kidding, right? I mean…" Li looked away.

Jet brought his face closer and gave him a kiss. "I'm not in the practice of handing out false compliments. If I had a problem with you I'd say it. You were good. I might even let you take the lead again some time… If you ask really nice, that is."

The praise softened Li's golden eyes momentarily. He snorted. "Asking nice defeats the purpose."

Jet shrugged. "Suit yourself. Guess that means that I'll have to take the lead."

Li snorted again, but Jet noticed that he didn't protest.

That was interesting. Jet was definitely happy about things.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar

**Warning:** Rated for a reason, contains explicit male/male scenes

**Noting Displacement**

_Chapter 4_

Prince Zuko, once heir to the Fire Nation Throne had a problem. The name of that problem was Jet. Zuko liked Jet, in principle. This was rare for him. Zuko also found Jet infuriating, which was a much more natural state of affairs. While Jet was, in Zuko's eyes, an above average fighter, considering his lack of formalised training, he seemed to have unnatural abilities regarding… other physical things.

Zuko shook his head. Every other sentence out of Jet's mouth also seemed to be a thinly veiled accusation. He kept hinting about 'knowing' Zuko and other things that put the banished prince's teeth on edge. Zuko knew he was being slightly irrational.

Part of his current mood was due to the fact that Zuko missed bending. Jet's sideways comments invariably reminded Zuko of what he had lost. Bending was a fundamental part of his composition. He still felt the heat inside, he still felt his Chi and could regulate his temperature, but it wasn't the same. Without being able to practice bending, to produce and control flames, Zuko felt like he was missing a limb. He hadn't quite realised how integral it was to him. His Uncle claimed that meditation was sufficient to release the frustration, but it wasn't enough for Zuko. His calm shattered and his slow, even breathing would rasp until he felt like setting something alight. Preferably something that would run around in circles, yelling.

It was proof that the world had a twisted sense of humour that Jet, the main source of his annoyance, was also the source of the limited relief that couldn't quite replace fire bending.

Zuko was quite pleased that he had finally managed to take the lead with Jet. Of course, it was inevitable. Zuko was born for command and he was Fire Nation, where as Jet was not and therefore could not possibly retain control over these matters. However… however… Zuko tried to suppress the thought but it snuck under his guard. However, he had sort of, _maybe_, kind of, _almost,_ preferred it when Jet was in charge. Only a little.

Zuko huffed and tried to ignore the traitorous thought. He was being unreasonable. He was always in charge. For years he had commanded a ship full of sullen, rebellious soldiers and had gone to great lengths to pursue the Avatar and his honour. Purpose was the hallmark of his life and he certainly wasn't about to let a mere peasant take control. And yet…

Zuko fumed inwardly at him self, his situation, but most of all at Jet. It was a lot easier to be annoyed with Jet. Well, he was going to address these traitorous thoughts and he was going to address Jet. After all, he was in charge now. He was always in charge.

(-)

Jet was instantly on guard when Zuko marched over to him. Zuko noted the combat preparation. It wasn't a proper fighting stance, but Jet was clearly ready and also on the defensive. Zuko's gaze flashed toward Jet's face and then down at the water, before finding refuge on the surface of the deck. Jet relaxed minutely, but caution was still rolling off him in waves. Zuko wondered if he suspected something.

"Hi, Li," he began warily.

Zuko winced inwardly at the name. He was thankful that 'Junior' hadn't stuck with Jet, no thanks to his uncle, but any pseudonym carried danger. It was hard to respond to a name that wasn't his own.

"Hi."

Zuko didn't raise his gaze. It was a lot easier not to look at that feral grin and that infuriatingly all knowing demeanour. Even tensed as he was, Jet still looked like he was slouching. Zuko decided that it was an insolent sort of slouch. It was worse than that spirits-cursed grass stalk. He didn't know where Jet kept getting them, only that when his lips stretched around it with that grin of his, Zuko's heart would start beating harder, as if he were about to firebend.

Zuko cursed his wandering thoughts and tried to regroup. He didn't really know why he had approached Jet like this. He hadn't planned anything and it would be easy for Jet to get the upper hand. Quite easy, in fact.

Zuko didn't back down as Jet took a step forward. But his hands curled into fists of their own volition as he looked up at Jet's grinning face.

"You seem a little worried, Li. Is something the matter?" Jet asked lazily.

"I'm never worried."

"But you're always on guard," Jet countered.

"I should… we should," Zuko cursed his incoherency. However what was much worse was that Jet seemed to understand exactly what he was hedging.

Jet snorted. "Just because I let you try out something new, don't think that it's going to change anything at all."

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Zuko demanded.

Jet grinned at him. That feral little smile made Zuko's mouth go dry. Jet leaned in closer to him, his grin remaining firmly in place.

"You're not in charge anymore. Whatever you were, you aren't that now," he whispered.

Zuko felt a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was reasonable to assume that Jet didn't actually know anything. But if his loss, if his fall from favour, was obvious even to Jet… Zuko didn't even want to finish that thought. How often had lain awake, wondering whether he would ever regain all that he had lost. He had no honour, no home. He had failed one too many times and now he was a fugitive from his own spirits-cursed sister.

"Stop it!"

Zuko's head snapped up when he heard the anger in Jet's tone.

"What?" Zuko demanded, temporarily distracted from his thoughts.

Jet ran a hand through his hair. He seemed… exasperated? Annoyed? Zuko wasn't very good at reading others.

"Stop looking like I've just gutted you. I– arg!" Jet turned away for a moment and concentrated on demolishing the end of his grass stalk between his teeth. He was looking very distressed now. Zuko watched him with mild curiosity.

"Yes?" the banished prince prompted.

"Never mind," Jet ground out.

Zuko just stared at him. He had found it was a good tactic to provoke Jet and when he was annoyed, the tanned youth was more likely to blurt something.

"Okay, I know you were a noble. You radiate it."

Zuko wondered if that 'radiating' comment was a sideways reference to his fire bending.

"Go on," Zuko tried to keep his tone neutral.

"I don't like nobles."

"Well you _are_ a peasant."

Jet looked ready to punch him. Zuko smirked.

"Was that a joke? From _you_?" Jet asked suspiciously.

Zuko shrugged.

"Anyway, I think it does you good to know that you aren't some little prince anymore, but not, not if you're going to be like that."

"Like what?" Zuko was honestly lost. He even let that highly suspicious 'prince' comment slide.

"Like all, defeated… and mopey and, oh I don't know." Jet sighed. "I guess I just like to think you can hold your own. Obviously I win, but like that you're fierce and… fighty."

Zuko glared at him, trying to find the insult.

"Yeah, like that," Jet grinned.

Zuko's scowl deepened. He looked away for a moment before clearing his throat.

"Well, I won't just give in, but… well…"

"I get it. You don't have to say it."

Zuko huffed. "Fine. Thanks. I guess."

"My pleasure," Jet purred. "So now that that's settled, it looks like I'm in charge again."

"You wish," Zuko scoffed.

They made their way below deck

(-)

Zuko felt his temperature rise as Jet's hands snaked under his top and began to stroke lightly up and down his sides. When Zuko tried to shift aside from the touch, Jet's hands clamped down on his waist and drew him in for a kiss. To Zuko, this was cheating. He conceded, albeit grudgingly, that Jet was a better kisser and that, essentially, he had no hope as soon as Jet brought their lips together.

When Jet pulled back his eyes were glazed with lust and his grin had very smug undertones.

"You're getting better at this you know," he pointed out.

Zuko narrowed his eyes, but he couldn't deny how pleased he was at the compliment. There was something so sincere about Jet. It was an easy charisma that Zuko had never really encountered. It was to do with the way he treated people, as if they were his equal, while still somehow suggesting that is was just natural for him to lead. While Zuko knew you couldn't run a nation like that, the technique was certainly worth noting.

Then Jet's hands slid down his waist and Zuko lost his concentration.

"Jet," he breathed.

Jet's grin sharpened and he began to slide Zuko's pants down. When Zuko realised this he summoned a final measure of restraint and pulled off Jet's top. He had a sneaking suspicion that Jet was allowing this, but oddly enough, it didn't bother the banished prince. He ran his fingertips lightly down Jet's chest and felt an incredible rush of satisfaction that the well muscled chest arched to meet his touch.

Things dissolved from there and Zuko found himself on the floor with Jet leaning over him. Jet ever-so-casually seized his lips and let his hand wander over to Zuko's erection. A few firm strokes had him bucking and Jet let him go. Zuko glared at him but Jet simply let his hand slip down further behind him. Zuko shifted down onto Jet's finger. Jet was clearly surprised and wasted no time in stretching him out.

Zuko let his eyes close because it helped him relax. Of course Jet had to interrupt his peaceful state by going in deeper and brushing against that spot. Zuko's eyes snapped open and he utter a hoarse moan. He turned his head to look at Jet's grinning face.

"You really enjoy doing that, don't you?" Zuko growled.

Jet shifted until his own arousal was pressed against Zuko's thigh.

"You tell me," he murmured. That would have annoyed Zuko a lot more if he wasn't so impatient for things to continue.

Jet removed his fingers and positioned himself. Zuko closed his eyes again, after shooting a quick glance at Jet to make sure that he wasn't going to try anything unexpected.

Jet slid in gradually and Zuko held himself still. Only his panting betrayed him. Then Jet began to move and Zuko leaned his head back. After a few thrusts, Jet wrapped a hand around Zuko's arousal and began stroking him again. This time Zuko could not hold back a particularly loud and throaty moan. His consolation was that Jet was crying out too.

Then he lost himself completely and spilled into Jet's hand. Jet groaned and his thrusts became erratic as he too was swept up in the inevitable sensation.

"Li!" He called out.

A part of Zuko flinched at the name, but he gave no outward indication of his discomfort.

Zuko stretched out beside Jet in the aftermath. The tanned teen played with some unruly strands of Zuko's hair. It was surprisingly relaxing. This relaxation was predictably short-lived however, when Jet broke the silence.

"You know, we're going to be landing in a day or so," he began.

Zuko gapped. He had forgotten about that.

"I see."

"You know my group and we're all looking to start a new life in Ba Sing Se. You're welcome to join us. If you want."

Zuko experienced something that he hadn't remembered feeling in a long time. It took him a moment to place it. It was indecision.

"Look, your uncle, or whatever he is, is welcome to come too. I know how to survive and I can recognise people who have the same attributes. You would be a valuable addition," Jet ploughed on.

"And… Spirits curse it! I also want you there for more personal reasons." Jet swallowed. "And not just because you're fun to fool around with."

It was tempting. It was very tempting, in fact. As Jet had said earlier he was no longer what he was. But there was always a sick sense of hope. Zuko could not let go of the idea that he would be able to find the Avatar; that he'd somehow claim his honour and be welcomed back to the Fire Nation.

"There's no going back, Li," Jet explained very quietly.

Zuko wouldn't meet his eye. He knew if he was anything less than he was, then he would be shaking. "It's more than that. It's an impossible situation and running from it isn't going to make it any better."

"Spirits, Li! You're not running. You're just learning to live a different life. Is everything always a battle or a challenge to you?"

Zuko uttered a bitter laugh. "I thought that's what you liked about me."

Jet glared at him but held his peace, for a moment at least. "This isn't over."

"No, it isn't." Of course prince Zuko wasn't talking about Jet's proposal.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar

**Warning:** Rated for a reason, contains explicit male/male scenes

**Noting Displacement**

_Chapter 5_

"Put it this way…" Jet began. He was standing by the ship's rail, next to Li.

Li turned to give him a look filled with scepticism.

Undeterred, Jet continued. "Well, you are a driven individual and I think you're suffering from a lack of purpose."

"And joining your 'Freedom Fighters' is the cure, right?"

Jet barely kept the scowl off his face. He had the sneaking suspicion that the more he tried to argue the more adamant Li became out of pure stubbornness.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Jet asserted.

"Funny that."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Jet demanded.

"You're far more stubborn than I am," Li sniffed.

"At the risk of arguing with you and proving your point, it's obvious that we're both stubborn. That's why we make such a good team and why you would be a valuable member of the team," Jet pressed.

Li sighed and let kept his eyes focused on the passing water. "Just leave it, Jet. I would have you at my back during a fight. I know that you're effective with those ridiculous things you call swords and that it isn't everyone who can handle dual weapons."

Jet nodded. Even with the insult to his hooked swords, the other comments were high praise indeed. Li wasn't in the habit of insincerity. Jet had the feeling that he wasn't tactful enough to lie.

"But," Li continued. Jet rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to join you. Regardless of what I left behind I still have purpose," Jet noticed how Li tensed when he uttered those words.

"It isn't over. Not yet," Li finished.

"You don't strike me as the type to give up, but stop clinging to your past," Jet insisted.

Li turned to face the tanned teen and glared. "I could say the same to you."

"This is completely different," Jet hissed. Li's barb struck a little too close to home.

"I'm sure it is," Li retorted. Jet knew what the kid wasn't saying, even if his pride made him choke on the words.

"Don't you think I know that you've suffered?" Jet noted how Li's hand twitched. He wondered if he was thinking about his swords, or perhaps refraining from bringing his hand to his face. "I mean, far be it from me to sympathise with some noble brat, but I figure you've been through a lot more than simple displacement. Like recognises like, so you can either believe that I've had my share of hardships and that I do understand, or if you insist on making this a challenge, we can compare what sucks in our lives and see who wins."

"An exercise in futility with no winners."

"Exactly, and besides, I know I couldn't draw your past out of you with a team of Fire Nation Rhinos," Jet joked.

Li scrutinised his face for a moment. Then the kid dropped his gaze, apparently satisfied with what he saw. After a moment Li sighed.

"You know, there are better ways of spending this last day on this stupid ship than arguing about your 'freedom fighters'."

Jet gave Li an appraising look. It wasn't often that he was the one to suggest anything. Perhaps he just really hated the topic of conversation. However, Jet liked to think that Li was become more comfortable about things. After all, even the smallest change was something to be proud of when it came to Li. The kid was so… resolute. It was one of the reasons that Jet suspected he would never accept his offer to join him. As irritating as it was, Jet didn't even pretend that it wasn't part of the reason he found Li so attractive. He remembered what Smeller Bee had told him once. The things people find most annoying in others are often things that remind them of themselves. Jet snorted. It wasn't that he thought Li was particularly similar to him, or anything, but sometimes Smeller Bee said some pretty notable things.

Looking up at Li, Jet grinned. The pale teen had his typically serious look on his face, but there was the faintest hint of hopefulness in his golden eyes. It was great.

Jet stepped forward and quietly suggested that they have some privacy for their last time on the ship. He planned to take Li below deck where they had first tangled. It was more for privacy than any symbolic reasons, but it did feel right.

Jet felt Li's heated gaze on him the entire way. There was also a discordant something flashing in Li's eyes. If it had been anyone else Jet would have called it eagerness, verging on desperation. But this was Li. The closest he could get to those sorts of emotions was determination. Maybe he was worried about Ba Sing Se? Jet hoped he was worried about the possibility of losing him in the huge Earth Kingdom city. Then again, the most likely explanation, at least in Jet's mind, was that Li was just really aroused. That was good too.

When they got below deck Jet instantly pounced on Li and trapped him between the ship's wall and Jet's own body. Ordinarily he wouldn't have tried such an intimate position, so far into Li's person space, but for this last encounter he felt that Li probably trusted him not to attack. Li's hands came up and instead of pushing him back, they clamped onto Jet's shoulders. That determined look was in Li's eyes and Jet could tell that his target was already impatient. Li's grip tightened further as Jet tugged at his pants. This was not going to be leisurely. Neither of them wanted that right now.

"Hurry up," Li hissed as Jet's fingertips trailed up those now bare, pale thighs. Jet would admit that he was only doing this to annoy his hot-headed companion, but in truth he liked the feel of Li's muscles twitching beneath his touch. It was all about messing up the kid's control. Jet yanked off his own pants and pressed close against Li. The pale teen had to close his eyes for a moment to keep his composure, and even then his lips parted. Jet's eyes were hooded and his lips curved into a feral grin as he pressed them against Li's.

Li was still what you'd call an enthusiastic kisser rather than a skilled one, but Jet didn't mind in the least. He kinda liked the unrefined, conquering attitude that Li demonstrated. Then when Li started grinding himself against Jet, all thoughts of kissing were lost and Jet gave a deep moan. Li's hands dug into the freedom fighter's hips and held him close. It was more for practicality than affection, but Jet's pulse thudded a little louder anyway. He told himself it was the heat of the moment and that it had nothing to do with the simple-minded ease with which Li liked to touch him.

Deciding to take charge properly, Jet flipped Li around and pinned him to the wall with a hand wrapped tightly around one of his wrists. Li gasped and shivered slightly. Then with deliberate intent, he bucked back to grind against Jet again. Jet threw his head back and uttered a loud moan. Li looked over his shoulder with a very smug expression on his face.

"Something the matter, Jet?" he asked in an incongruously innocent voice.

Jet gave him a playful scowl and then sucked on a couple of fingers. Li's eyes widened the slightest amount and seemed to be drawn to Jet's lips. Grinning around his fingers, Jet let his tongue flick out around his fingers. He was rewarded by Li's soft whimper. Now Jet was _really_ grinning. He hardly ever got that sort of noise from the other. He removed his fingers and had to bite back a groan when Li spread his legs with that hard, resolute look on is face. He tilted his head up slightly as if to say 'well?' and Jet's mouth went dry. He swallowed and then stretched Li out as quickly as he could. Li seemed even hotter than usual. Jet didn't even try for his usual teasing. They both needed it too much. Even so, Li still uttered a hoarse plea. Jet had to breath deep for a few seconds to stop himself finishing right then.

Then he thrust into Li in one smooth movement. Li clenched his teeth but he didn't make a sound. Jet waited for as long as he could for the other to adjust, but then Li bucked back against him and there was no more waiting. It was rushed and desperate for both of them. It was as if they hadn't done this for months and both of them were panting and moving just about as fast as they could. Li finished first and cried out Jet's name, much more vocally than usual. Jet finished a few thrusts later when Li looked over his shoulder again. The look on his face, which was both sated yet somehow still unbelievably smug, was enough to push Jet over the edge. He stifled his own groan by biting down on Li's shoulder and was immoderately pleased at the way Li arched.

Jet just managed to sit before he collapsed. Li leaned against the wall for a few more moments before sliding down and joining Jet on the ground. Jet pulled him closer, once again experiencing a rush when Li settled against him without even a token protest.

(-)

In the past, when it had rained in the forest, everyone had relaxed. Soldiers didn't leaving their barracks and firebenders were next to useless in damp conditions. It felt calm like that now, here at port, with the added benefit of being dry. Jet wasn't really thinking of this as a goodbye. After all, he and Li would be in the same city, probably in the same area as all the other refugees. The only difference was that he would have all the time he needed to persuade Li to his cause. Of course having their own beds, or at least more privacy, was another change and Jet found himself grinning at the prospect.

Jet was only half-listening to his group's conversation. The Duke and Smeller Bee were chatting away about the city and he was… well, to be honest he was staring at Li. He was just wondering if it would be too late to steal one more kiss when a tea cart passed into his field of view and blocked his line of sight. Jet scowled and waited for it to move on. Li's uncle took far too long purchasing a cup, or so it seemed to Jet. He felt a smile twitch at his lips when the man found his tea cold. It served him right for stalling the cart. Then to Jet's surprise the old man stuck a finger in the tepid brew. Seconds later it was steaming.

Jet was quick. You didn't survive out in the forest without learning how to think and react. The first thing he realised was that the old man was a firebender. The next point was that by implication Li must also be a firebender. He based that conclusion on the way Li always appeared to be armed, even when he wasn't carrying swords. It was a mystery of how he became so proficient at swords when he wouldn't have really needed them in the first place. Then Jet cursed himself as he realised he had other evidence for Li's horrific ability. The kid was always so warm, especially inside. That thought left Jet feeling sick.

The kid's noble heritage was still a factor, but he might not have been as high-ranked as Jet had predicted. A lot of his arrogance probably came from his culture rather than his position.

Jet couldn't discount that Li had suffered. No one could act that well. Of course this factor was no longer relevant. Li was a monster. Jet didn't care if monsters suffered. The only real question, besides the swords, was how he had gotten his scar. Jet's first instinct was to dismiss it as a training accident. But that didn't fit. Li had too many reactions to it. Some sort of self-inflicted accident would just produce shame and anger, maybe a little fear. That wasn't all Li displayed whenever it was drawn to his attention. Jet always detected a sort of pained longing before any of the more expected emotions. It also produced a flicker of doubt behind his eyes. Considering how sure the kid always seemed, even a drop of doubt was mind-blowing.

Putting all that aside Jet reached up to grab his swords. He felt a hand descend on his shoulder. He spun around with his teeth bared. Smeller Bee just looked at him. "What is it, Jet. I haven't seen you this worked up in ages."

"Firebenders," Jet hissed through his clenched teeth. "Old guy, heated his tea with his _hand_. He's a firebender. Li must be a firebender."

The Duke tilted his head to one side. "You sure, Jet? It's just tea. Besides, Li couldn't be a firebender, I like him."

It was so simple for The Duke, he was young the world was easy to understand. For him, if you liked someone they couldn't be Fire Nation, they couldn't be evil. He didn't get that Fire Nation troops didn't always wear uniforms to make them easy to spot. If the forest had taught Jet anything it was to trust his instincts. No matter what, the Fire Nation was evil. Anyone who was a part of it was evil, no matter how close they got to you. Then again, trusting his instincts with Li was how he ended up like this anyway. If he hadn't been so blinded he would have worked it out ages ago. Why was anything concerning Li so gruelling?

"Okay, Jet," Smeller Bee tried to calm him. "You think you saw the old man with the tea…"

"I _did_ see it," Jet cut in.

"Alright, but did you see Li do anything? Can you be sure about him? He might not even know about the old guy. The whole relative story could be a cover."

Jet took a deep breath. "I think you know how much I want to believe that Li is innocent."

Smeller Bee nodded slowly.

"That's why I'm going to expect the worst until I can prove otherwise. I'm not going to let my… involvement get in my way. Not again."

"Jet, you're being irrational, by expecting the worst you _are _letting your feelings get in the way," Smeller Bee insisted.

Jet scowled at the word 'feelings'. He did _not_ have feelings for a spirits-cursed firebender!

He calmed his tone before he replied. "No, actually. For the first time since I got into this mess, I'm not letting any of it get in the way. But if it matters to you so much, I'll get some proof before I act. For you."

Smeller Bee nodded, but she was under no illusions about whose peace of mind Jet really wanted proof for. Part of her hoped that the freedom fighters and Li would be separated in the bustle of Ba Sing Se. She liked Li well enough. Even an idiot could see that he was doing wonders for Jet. But she had known their leader for quite some time and she knew that he wouldn't be deterred if he thought Li was Fire Nation and worse still, a firebender.

Smeller Bee had the most complete picture of Jet's past and she knew that he wouldn't stop. Dropping the matter entirely and losing Li would be the best way to deal with this mess. Of course this would only work if it was possible to get Jet to let something go. She had no doubt that he could track someone down, even through a city and their leader was the most stubborn person that Smeller Bee had ever known.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar

**Warning:** Rated for a reason, contains explicit male/male scenes

**Author's Notes:** My sincere apologies for the utterly ridiculous delay. Real life, huh?

**Noting Displacement**

_Chapter 6_

Working in an Earth Kingdom teashop was a different sort of stress. It wasn't anxiety over being discovered because there were no officials patrolling in the refugee areas and Zuko doubted that anyone would even care. Ba Sing Se seemed built around the idea of keeping the peace. There were worse crimes than being an enemy or a spy. The ultimate crimes were things like public fighting or drunken behaviour. Anything that disturbed the peace was quelled in an efficient and almost instantaneous manner.

Nor was it the physical labour or the hours that scraped at Zuko's temper. Training was several times worse than any of his duties and Zuko naturally rose with the sun as a firebender. Even without a direct view of the sun, he could always feel its heat flooding his limbs and aligning his Chi.

No, the stress that he was subjected to was daily interaction with other individuals. Zuko quickly came to realise that 'customers' was a way of saying 'idiots' and after working for a few meagre hours he already knew more about tea and the process than any one of them.

They ordered such stupid combinations of flavours. Zuko was aware of this even before he had started working. Of course it did not occur to him that this was his Uncle's influence. While Zuko was not a proficient brewer, he knew the theory extremely well.

Zuko was closing down and just finishing wiping off the table tops, (barbarians! why didn't they use the tea mats?) when someone slipped in the front door. He was _sure_ that he had locked it. He turned around to explain politely that they were closed and if the 'customer' was that desperate for tea they could go home and make their own. It wasn't a customer. It was Jet. Zuko felt something flare in his chest, as if he were about to firebend.

"Jet," he stated. He was pleased by the way he managed to keep his voice level. That an uneven voice was even a possibility was source of deep irritation, though.

"Can we talk somewhere private?" Jet asked.

Zuko certainly admired the tenacity of the freedom fighter. Jet just didn't give up. Zuko allowed himself a small smile. It was a rare expression for him, but entirely justified given the circumstance.

"Of course. There's my room or…"

"That'll be fine," Jet grinned.

There was something slightly off about Jet's grin, but Zuko couldn't quite place it. He was used to seeing predatory overtones, but this was something different. There was a sort of anger or desperation or something…. Zuko accepted that he wasn't good at reading faces. He shrugged and led Jet upstairs. Whatever it was, it was probably unimportant.

Zuko smiled faintly when he heard Jet close the door behind them. The freedom fighter walked up and stood behind Zuko. The banished prince suppressed a shiver as warm breath blew against his burnt ear. Jet's arms wound around Zuko's waist and the pale teen decided that in some circumstances, being held could be almost comforting rather than an attack on his personal space.

"Li?"

Zuko pressed himself back against Jet's chest.

"Hmm?" He enquired, without paying all that much attention. He could feel the gentle rise and fall as Jet breathed. Perhaps Jet would be able to stay the night. Zuko decided that Jet was a more effective relaxation technique than meditation.

"I know what you are," Jet asserted.

For once Zuko didn't need to struggle to maintain his composure, he had a pretty good idea what Jet was talking about.

"Oh, and what am I this time? A driven individual? An outcast like yourself?"

He felt Jet's lips against the side of his neck and then felt them curve upward. It was the same sort of grin from before. There was something indefinably wrong with it.

"Well?" Zuko prompted, tilting his head to the side and granting further access. He wanted to get over the freedom fighter discussion so that they could move onto other things.

"You're a firebender, Li."

Zuko's eyes widened and his heart raced. Jet didn't know, couldn't possibly know. He tried to draw away but Jet's arms tightened. A part of Zuko's mind that wasn't occupied by the horror of his situation, marvelled at the way in which something that was once comforting could suddenly became caging.

He took a steadying breath. "Stop messing around Jet, I'm not a firebender."

"Liar," Jet purred in his ear. Zuko flinched.

"If this is you're idea of a convincing argument you are sadly mistaken. I am not a firebender." He turned around in Jet's arms and looked up at the tanned youth.

"Do I look like a firebender?"

Jet grinned in that unsettling way again. "You like a firebender who had a nasty teacher."

Zuko couldn't help the flash of rage in his eyes. Jet was clearly grasping at straws, but he struck a nerve just the same.

"You don't know anything," Zuko snarled. "Just get out and leave me alone before I force you out."

"What, are you going to set me on fire? Are you going to _burn_ me, Li?"

Zuko paled. That was the last thing he wanted and not just for pragmatic reasons.

"I couldn't do that even if I wanted to Jet, but you know I can fight. Why don't you sleep off the insanity before one of us does something they'll regret?"

Something flashed across Jet's face at the word 'regret'. He stepped back, but not very far. Zuko backed away, keeping one eye on Jet and one eye on the corner where he kept his swords. The expression on Jet's face was finally clear enough for Zuko to read. Jet was angry. Who he was angry at and why, was another matter altogether.

Zuko thought furiously. Complete denial was the only sensible course of action. There was no way Jet could prove anything. Zuko had been so careful. He still seethed at the way he was forced to light fires the mundane way. Every time he used flint and tinder, Zuko felt gutted. Fire was a part of him, not something that struggled against his efforts. Everyday his control slipped a little more and he knew that even now, the room was heating up due to his stress.

"Jet, you're being ridiculous. Don't you think you would have realised before now if I was a firebender?"

Jet's expression slipped for a moment and Zuko caught a glimpse of pain and sadness. Zuko's eyes narrowed. That particular expression didn't suit Jet in the least. Zuko preferred the anger.

Jet sounded weary when he spoke next. "Look, Li, I just have to know. For my own sanity, just tell me the truth. I wouldn't go to the authorities or anything. I don't trust them. It would just be about us; between us, like always. Just tell me the truth."

Zuko's heart rate increased again and for a moment a wild desire to admit the truth nearly overcame him. He took a deep breath. There was too much at stake. Besides, Jet was charismatic and there was no guarantee that he was speaking the truth himself.

"I am not a firebender, Jet. You're wrong."

For a heartbeat, Zuko almost expected the freedom fighter to believe his words. Despite everything he still wanted Jet. He just wanted things to go back to being simple. He wanted the brief struggle for dominance and he wanted the release. Most of all he wanted Jet's real grin. Zuko grimaced inwardly. That last one was a stupid thing to want.

Jet was still for a moment. He seemed to be wavering on the edge of something. The conflict streamed across his face in a way that was obvious, even to the banished prince. The next moment Jet's expression broke into a snarl.

"You're lying!"

The tanned youth sprang across the room like some wild animal. Before he could even turn or reach for his broadswords, Zuko found himself pinned between the wall and Jet's armoured weight.

The freedom fighter's eyes looked wild. Zuko met his gaze without flinching.

"Now what?" Zuko asked quietly.

Jet didn't move. Zuko felt the rise and fall of the other's chest as he veritably panted. Jet crushed his lips against Zuko's and bit down fiercely on his bottom lip, drawing blood. Zuko hissed slightly at the pain and the sudden taste of copper in his mouth. He returned the kiss nonetheless. Fighting had been part of… this… since the beginning. Only the reasoning had changed.

Jet broke the kiss first and gave a bitter laugh. "I can't believe you still want this," he spat.

To emphasis his point, the freedom fighter pushed his leg between Zuko's and applied pressure to his obvious arousal.

"You're one to talk," Zuko retorted, suppressing a moan. "You don't know if you want me or if you hate me."

"Does it have to be one _or_ the other?" Jet replied softly with his disquieting not-quite-grin.

Zuko's heart hammered even harder. There were so many ways this situation could go wrong. There were so many reasons to push away before the danger escalated and someone really got hurt. Both teens stood there, watching one another. Neither of them ever really backed down.

Zuko felt a bead of blood trail over his bitten lip and slide down his chin. He swiped at it with his tongue without really thinking. Jet focused on Zuko's lips and tongue and shivered slightly.

"Hot in here, or is that just you, firebender?" Jet asked.

Zuko scowled. It was an expression that most people would back away from. Jet stayed right where he was with his leg tensed.

"Turn around," Jet stated quietly.

There were so many reasons to try and calm things down and reassess. There were so many reasons not to provoke the freedom fighter.

"Make me," Zuko replied in the same soft tones.

Jet withdrew his leg and flipped the fire prince around. Zuko had enough strength to fight this and with his training, perhaps even enough to throw the other off. He didn't.

Jet pressed himself against Zuko's back and placed a few kisses along the prince's neck with mock gentleness. Zuko shuddered and felt the lips against his neck broaden into an approximate grin.

Tanned hands ran down Zuko's back and up under his shirt. Breath hissed between clenched teeth. Both individuals were barely in control of themselves. The situation was beyond either of them.

Jet yanked down Zuko's pants. The prince tensed despite himself. Gentle fingers alighted on the scarred side of Zuko's face. Zuko turned his head and took Jet's fingers into his mouth. He sucked on the digits and then bit down, almost hard enough to break the skin, but not quite. Jet hissed, but waited until Zuko released him.

The preparation was rough, but thorough. Jet also took his time entering Zuko. When he was fully sheathed, he whispered in Zuko's ear.

"You're so hot inside, Li. I know you're a firebender."

"You're insane," Zuko bit out.

Jet let out a strained laugh. "Probably, but not as insane as you."

They were both breathing heavily. Their voices were strained and they could barely articulate. Jet thrust slowly and Zuko couldn't hold back a moan, even as he cursed his lack of control. Jet was panting and after a few slow thrusts, he couldn't hold back and began to move in earnest. It transformed into another sort of fight as both males tried to make the other one finish first. Jet reached around to stroke Zuko and the prince clenched down as viciously as he could. This had the net effect of both of them climaxing simultaneously; each as stubborn as the other.

Zuko collapsed against the wall, his legs shaking and Jet collapsed against him. To the outside observer, they might have looked peaceful and contented. Moments later Zuko slid out from beneath Jet and stretched out on his bed. Jet turned around and leant his back against the wall.

"This changes nothing." The freedom fighter clearly tried to growl, but it came out more as a groan.

Zuko nodded wearily. "I thought as much. You seem pretty confused."

Jet tried a half-hearted snarl. "I'm not confused, I'm right. You're a firebender and sooner or later, I'm going to take you down."

"Will that be before or after you take me against a wall again?" Zuko pressed.

Jet pushed himself off the wall and made his way to Zuko's window.

"Shut up, firebender."

Zuko lay awake and tried to sort through his writhing thoughts. Something had to be done about Jet before things got out of hand. The freedom fighter was stubborn and determined and he was bound to escalate things. Zuko had enjoyed seeing Jet; he had even enjoyed the battle, he just didn't want the inevitable escalation. The only thing he hadn't really liked was seeing the pain and sadness in Jet's expression.


End file.
